Rivals
by XxMikixX
Summary: Request from XxAdventure TimexX! Claus and Lucas are brothers. Brothers always fight, right? But what happens when this fight is over a girl. LucasxOCxClaus. Follows Mother 3 timeline. {Story idea and OC do not belong to me- they belong to XxAdventure TimexX}. K-T


Game- Mother 3/Earthbound

Characters- Lucas, Claus, Hinawa, Flint, Alec, Crystal (XxAdventure TimexX's OC) [Other main characters added in the future]

Summary- Request from XxAdventure TimexX! Claus and Lucas are brothers. Brothers always fight, right? But what happens when this fight is over a girl. LucasxOCxClaus. Follows Mother 3 timeline. {Story idea and OC do not belong to me- they belong to XxAdventure TimexX}.

**This was a request by XxAdventure TimexX! I have to say, I'm very honoured that I was chosen to write this story. But I have to say, credit goes to XxAdventure TimexX, I just wrote the story. I think this will be an interesting story overall so I hope you all enjoy reading!**

* * *

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Boys!"

The brother turned round to face their mother who looked down at them with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" She asked gently, but with a firm tone. The younger of the two boys instantly ran to his mother's side. He pointed a finger at his brother.

"Claus cheated!" He said quickly. The red-head glared at his brother.

"I did not," he replied calmly, "I won fair and square!"

"Mom, tell Claus he cheated!" The blonde begged, tugging his mother's dress. Hinawa smiled slightly.

"Boys," she sighed; kneeling down on the grass. Claus moved closer to hear what his mother was saying. "It doesn't matter who won."

"But-" Lucas was cut off by Hinawa raising a hand.

"As long as you had fun, that's all that matters." She looked up at Alec who was watching the scene from where the Dragos stood. The older man just shrugged and smiled at the same time. She faced her sons again, "What were you two doing anyway?"

"Well," Claus began, "We had a race from the one wall to the other and I clearly won." Claus smirked at his brother's whine of protest.

"Anyway," Hinawa stood up, brushing all strands of grass off her light crimson dress. "You all better come in and eat, we'll be heading home soon."

"Awww!" Claus and Lucas whined at the same time.

"Can't we just stay out for 5 more minutes?" Lucas begged, tugging his mother's dress while looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Hinawa sighed with a small smile on her face, "Okay, 5 minutes then you two must come in and eat."

"Yay," the two boys cheered and hugged their mother. "Thanks Mom!"

Hinawa hugged her sons back before releasing them. She walked towards Alec, "Come on, you can help me set up the table."

Both adults walked inside the small house. Lucas and Claus faced each other before making a mad dash towards the opposite wall. Claus making it first with Lucas close behind him.

"You cheated again!" Lucas cried, stomping his foot.

"Oh not this again," Claus said, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his brother. "Just because you lost doesn't mean _I_ cheated..." Lucas glared at Claus before looking away.

_Maybe Claus is right, _Lucas thought.

"...It just means you're slow."

"Hey!" Lucas yelled.

"_Owwwwwww!"_

The twins stopped arguing as soon as they heard a high pitched voice ring out. Probably a girl.

"Did you hear that?" Lucas asked, hiding behind his brother slightly.

"Yeah," Claus replied. He grabbed his brother's arm tightly and began walking towards the noise, ignoring Lucas' whines of protest.

"Claus!" Lucas said as he tried to tug his brother back but to no avail. "I'm not sure about this..."

"Tch," Claus sounded while continuing to tug along his scared little brother. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat Lucas."

"_Is anyone there?"_

Claus and Lucas instantly turned to the left where the voice had sounded to see a bunch of trees and a single bush in the middle.

Lucas cowered slightly while Claus decided to advance forward. "Uh yeah," the red-head began. "My name is Claus and this is my brother Lucas...Who's there?"

Suddenly a girl jumped up from behind the bush, her azure eyes wide. Claus stared at the girl with a dazed expression. She had straight blonde hair that reached her waist with a small black clip, holding her fringe back. She wore a light blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket with a denim blue skirt. She also wore plain white tights with black slip on shoes.

"Oh," the girl smiled. "My name is Crystal."

Lucas and Claus just stared at the girl with an expression of awe on their faces.

Crystal looked at them with a confused look, she walked forward and clicked her fingers in their faces. "Um, Claude? Luca? Are you still in this world?"

"Oh! Uh," Claus muttered, being the first of the brothers to snap back into reality. "It's _Claus_ and _Lucas_. Not _Claude _and _Luca._

"Ohhhhhh~" Crystal drawled, noting their names in her head. "Oh well, so, um...Could you tell me where I am?"

Claus raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm from Tazmilly Village! But I _kinda_ got lost," she explained timidly. "And I have no idea where I am."

"Wait," Claus began, crossing his arms. "You're from Tazmilly Village? So are we!" The girl seemed to brighten. "We were about to head back soon, do you want to come back with us?" Claus asked, with a small smile.

"Oh! I'd like that!" The girl cheered before looking at Lucas. "Hmm, you brother doesn't talk much, does he?"

Claus looked back at Lucas, forgetting that his twin was even here. "Oh, yeah, he's kinda nervous and timid."

"Hey!" Lucas complained. Crystal's eyes suddenly brightened.

"Awwww," she squealed. Rushing towards Lucas, bending down very slightly to look into the boy's blue eyes. "He has such a cute voice~"

Claus blinked as he slowly turned round to look at Lucas and Crystal. "What?" He asked, directed towards the blonde girl. "Don't we have the same kind of voice?" The red haired boy realised what he had just said and blushed slightly.

"Well," Crystal began, moving away from Lucas who was now blushing furiously. "Isn't he your younger brother?"

"Only by a bit," Claus mumbled. What was so cute about Lucas, anyway? They were twins!

"Oh well," Crystal sighed. Claus rubbed the back of his neck until he heard a faint voice.

"_Lucas? Claus? Come in and eat!"_

"Who's that?" Crystal asked.

"Mom!" Lucas cheered. Claus mentally facepalmed himself.

"Oh," Crystal said with a shrug. "That explains that I guess." Crystal faced Claus and smiled, blue eyes shining. "You better go and eat. Don't go against your mom's rules."

Claus narrowed his eyes slightly but it didn't equal to much as a blush was still settled on his face. "You should come with us! Since we'll be leaving soon you should have something to eat."

"Okay," Crystal agreed. She linked arms with the two boys and walked forward slightly. "Lead the way!"

Both boys began walking back to Alec's house, glaring at each other as they tried to pull the blonde girl in their direction and further away from their twin. Crystal was totally oblivious to the whole thing.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 1 :D


End file.
